


Nevermore

by ParkRyder525



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Possessed!Scrooge, spirtial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkRyder525/pseuds/ParkRyder525
Summary: Hey guys! I just want to say thank you for liking my first Ducktales story I really appreciate it!Anyway, this story is about Scrooge getting an amulet that have deadly consequences.So, relax and enjoy the story!





	Nevermore

It was just another day in Duckburg, but today was different because today was the annual Swap Meet. Scrooge and the kids were there looking for something good to either keep and sell. Donald would have come with them, but he wanted to fix the houseboat again because he feels more comfortable living there and in Scrooge’s pool. They also just wanted to do something normal and a break ever since they defeated Magica and save the town. 

Webby - *amazed* “Wow. My first annual swap meet. I haven’t seen this much people since...ever actually!”

Huey was noticing a lot of people selling and trading things. They were trading stuff like old clothes and toys or new junk. They were even selling stuff you didn’t expect like a boat or even a tank.

Huey - “Man the annual swap meet gets bigger every year.”

Dewey - *excited* “Yeah well that because they have this awesome stuff they want to sell! I mean I just bought this cool shirt that plays sound when you pressed a button.”

Dewey put on the shirt, pressed the button, and it played some wacky noises. It made his brothers and Webby laughed while Scrooge just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Louie - “And look at all the other cool stuff they have! It’s cooler than the garage sale.”

Scrooge - “Yeah But make sure they aren't expensive junk. Or some useless magic junk because that stuff is nothing but trouble and the lazy way to live life.”

Then he noticed a golden amulet on some mystery hooded wearing guy was selling. He was selling a bunch of other weird stuff too like eyeballs in jars, spell books, dreamcatchers, voodoo dolls, etc.

Guy - “Would you like to buy the Golden Amulet? It’s the special one I have.”

Scrooge - “Oh please that rubbish. I bet it’s just a worthless fool’s gold jewelry.”

Louie however, looked amazed at the amulet and picked it up. He examined it and said:

Louie - “Ooh! yep, that's real gold, not like that fool’s gold.”

Guy - “It's a special amulet. Some say it have something inside that can change everything. It can even change your heart and mind

Scrooge - “Well I guess buying it wouldn’t hurt. How much is it?”

Guy - “105 dollars.”

Scrooge - *shocked* “What?! 105 dollars for that amulet?”

Huey - “Come on Uncle Scrooge think of the mystery that amulet can have.” 

Dewey - “It can unlock a new house or something.” 

Louie - “Plus it made of gold and you can sell it for more money.”

Scrooge - *doubtful* “Hmm…”

Webby - “Plus I bet you will like it. Just like the drawing I made for you and you like it.”

Scrooge - “Well I guess buying it wouldn’t hurt me.”

Scrooge took out his money and bought the amulet. It started glowing a little, but they didn't notice. Then they arrived home and while Scrooge wasn't looking Webby takes it secretly and exams it to see it closely.

Webby - *suspicious* “Hmmm this amulet does look familiar.”

Webby see some strange symbol on it and was about to question it, until she it glows like the dark purple color. Webby was shocked about it until she heard:

Scrooge - “What are you doing with the amulet?” 

 

Webby did a jump scared and saw Scrooge crossing his arms.

 

Webby - “Uhh nothing.”

Scrooge - Well it's getting late. I think it's time for you to go to bed.”

Webby: alright 

She goes to bed but was puzzled about the amulet but shakes it off as it was nothing and went to her room. Then Scrooge was getting ready for bed as he puts on his pajamas and brush his teeth. He went to his bed, put the amulet on his table near his bed and he fell asleep. However, the amulet began to glow and a shadow with red eyes and evil smile came out and went inside Scrooge's body. The next morning, everybody was waiting for Scrooge at the table, but he didn’t show up.

Dewey - “Man what's taking Uncle Scrooge so long?

Huey – “He’s probably still sleeping.”

Louie - “Yeah I mean it's a Saturday I mean it's a perfect day to sleep in.”

Webby - “Maybe he's also counting money. I read in his book that he likes to wake up early in the morning to do that and swim in it.”

Then the door opened, and Scrooge came in. But he looked emotionless and cold and was wearing the amulet. He sat down in his chair and read the newspaper. 

All - “Good morning Uncle Scrooge!”

Scrooge just looked at them and didn't say a word as he began to go back to reading his paper. This made the kids a little surprised because he always happy in the morning and say good morning back to them. Mrs. Beakley came in with his tea and toast and seat it on the table. Scrooge didn’t say anything which annoyed Mrs. Beakley. 

Mrs. Beakley - “Well? Aren’t you going to say something?”

Scrooge - *cold* “Yeah. Beat it! I’m reading the paper.”

Mrs. Beakley growled in anger and left the kitchen to get the rest of the food for the kids and Donald. They were all surprised by Scrooge’s mean attitude because he’s never like that with Mrs. Beakley.

Huey- *concerned* "Uhh are you feeling okay?"

Scrooge - “I'm fine.”

Louie - “You sure? You look like Uncle Donald when he woke up cranky.”

Donald - *offended* “Hey!”

Scrooge - “I said I'm fine child.”

Dewey - “Uh, you do know his name is Louie, right?”

Scrooge - “Meh.”

The kids and Donald looked at each other in confusion, though Webby notice the amulet's glow a little and she knew something isn't right. 

Donald - “Will you excuse us for a minute?

Donald took the kids to the other room and left the kitchen. Then he said:

Donald - “You boys noticed your Uncle Scrooge been acting weird right?”

Huey - “Yeah he’s acting so..., cold.”

Donald - “It’s probably cause it’s Friday the 13th: Bad luck day. But there is good news, a full moon comes out and before the incident...Your Uncle Scrooge and I would watch the full moon together. Maybe that would cheer him up. I’ll go get my telescope and some snacks to be ready.”

Donald left to the houseboat to get the telescope and snacks ready for the full moon. Webby however thought differently about Scrooge’s new cold personality.

Webby - “Something isn’t right.”

Huey - “What do you mean?”

Webby - “I just saw the amulet glow.”

Louie - “Huh. Well the guy did say that it does things to your heart and mind.”

Huey - “It’s probably one of those opposite amulets. It can change your personality the opposite.”

Dewey - “If that’s the case then we need to get the amulet off of him.”

Louie - “But how?”

Huey “Easy: We can distract him, and one of us can ask him if we can see it, and when he takes it off, one of us can take it.”

Webby - “Oh that’s good idea!”

Louie - “Let me do it. I got the perfect charm.” 

Louie goes in and sees Scrooge reading a book  
and eating his toast.

Louie - “Hey Uncle Scrooge what are you reading.”

Scrooge - *rudely* “Edgar Allen Poe poems what does it look like?”

Louie - “Oh cool...Anyway, the amulet I noticed you brought can be worth more money that usually, so I can get take it off your hands- “

Louie was about to grab it, but Scrooge grabbed his wrist and squeeze it hard. Louie looked surprised and scared because Scrooge never did that to him.

Scrooge - *threaten* “Don't. Touch. The amulet.”

Scrooge roughly let go of Louie’s hand and Louie held on to his wrist and left to the others. They were shocked on what they just witness.

Louie - *scared* “Okay my charm didn’t work. All it did was has my wrist nearly broken.”

Huey “Don’t worry let me try. *goes to Scrooge* Uh, hey Scrooge why don't I polished that amulet for you? It looks filthy.”

Scrooge - “Its fine. Don’t touch it.”

Huey - “But I- “

Scrooge - *threaten* “I said it’s fine.”

Huey looked scared and ran to the others again.

Huey - “Okay this is getting really scary.”

Webby - “I do have this one last idea.”

Webby took out a homemade fake amulet. It was made of fool's gold and have glitter, fake gems and stickers on it.

Webby - “I made it and wanted to give it to Scrooge for some time now but didn’t find the right time. I think maybe this will help him.”

Webby goes to Scrooge and he looked mad and annoyed that the kids are still bothering him.

Webby - “Hey Uncle Scrooge I was thinking why you don’t try this *shows him her homemade amulet* I made it myself you know.”

Scrooge - *disgusted* “Yuck! You know that I hate fake jewelry because how cheap and worthless they are! Don’t be daft!”

He takes the homemade amulet and threw it against the wall. The triplet and Webby gasp in horror at what Scrooge has done. Fed up with the kids, Scrooge said:

Scrooge - “I'm going to my office. Don't bother coming. Clean this mess up!”

Scrooge leave the kitchen and walk pass the boys ignoring them. The boys came to the kitchen and they look at Webby whose eyes were watering because what Scrooge did and how he yelled at her. She even grabbed the broken pieces and looked hurt. Dewey place his hand on her shoulder.

Dewey - *comforting* “Hey, it's okay we will get it off of him.”

Webby - *sad* “Right…”

Louie - “Don't feel bad I mean you know Scrooge would never turn down something like that.”

Webby - *cheering up* “Yeah I don’t blame him…*angry* “It’s that stupid amulet’s fault! We need to get it off him now!”

Huey - “Maybe we can take it off at the full moon sighting. He will be distracted so it would be a perfect time.”

All of them - “Perfect!” 

()()()()()()()

It was sunset, and Scrooge just came back from his office. He still looked colder and more emotionless but was ready to go to the pool to see the full moon with Donald. He saw the kids grabbing snacks and chairs for the full moon sight. 

Scrooge - “And where do you think your children are going?”

Dewey - “To see the full moon with you and Uncle Donald.”

Scrooge - “You four aren’t coming with me.”

Webby - “But- “

Scrooge - *anger* “I said no! You are staying here and that's final!”

Dewey - Why? 

Scrooge - *cold* “Because children should be seen and not heard. Or better still, not seen and not heard! *pointed to a closet* Get into that closet!”

Huey - *Scared and confused* “W-what, why?”

Scrooge - *angry* “Because I said so! Now get in the closet! 

Scrooge shove them in the closet, close it and locked it. Then he leaves ignoring the banging in the inside. Mrs. Beakley saw this and was shocked and walked up to Scrooge.

Mrs. Beakley - *shocked* “Mr. McDuck! What you do think you are doing?!”

Scrooge - “They will be fine.”

Mrs. Beakley - *angry* “No they won’t! How could locked up the kids- “

She was about to grabbed him, but Scrooge grabbed her hand and squeeze it hard. Mrs. Beakley was shocked because Scrooge wasn’t that strong but when he turned, his eyes was glowing red and Mrs. Beakley eyes widen in horror realizing who that is. Before she can do anything, Scrooge through her against the wall and she was knocked unconscious and left the room. Louie was still banging on the door.

Louie - *shouting and banging* “Come on! Let us out! I’m too young and awesome to be locked in a place like this.”

Dewey - “Out of all places we had to be locked in, it’s gotta be the closet. Why couldn’t it be the pantry? At least it has food.”

Huey - “Scrooge been acting more meaner and scarier ever since that stupid amulet. We need to get it off him.”

Webby - “Don’t worry guys. Like many other rooms, there’s always either vent or a secret passage door.”

Webby moves some junk and saw an air vent. 

Webby - “Bingo! *opened it* Come on Guys.”

Dewey - *confused* “What, where did that come from?”

Webby - “Have you ever watch any spy movies?”

Dewey - “Good point.” 

 

They crawled into the air vent to look for Scrooge. When they were in the air vent of the library, they saw Scrooge in the library and he got a crystal ball and reading a spell book. 

Huey - *whispered* “I thought he hated using magic.”

Webby - *whispered* “He normally does but I never seen him use it before.”

Dewey - *whispered* “Guys Look!”

Scrooge was finished reading the spell and the Crystal ball began to glow. Then a light appears, and it was Magica who was busy working on reading spells from books.

Huey - *shocked* “It’s Magica!”

Webby was angry and held the air vent bars tightly. She still hated and furious with Magica for taking her best friend Lena away from her. But then she had to calm down, so she and the boys wouldn’t get caught. 

Scrooge - “Hello Magica.”

Magica turned and saw Scrooge using the Crystal ball.

Magica - *confused* “Scrooge? Why are you using the Crystal ball? Don’t you know only magic people like myself only use it as a phone? *angry* oh I see, you are here to gloat about defeating me and making me powerless aren’t you!?”

Scrooge - *confused* “Huh? *realized* Oh! Excuse me.”

He gagged two time and some a stream of inky blackness started to come out his mouth.

Louie - *disgusted* “Ew he's puking!” 

Huey - *shocked* “Worse! Look!”

The stream of inky blackness also began to come out of Scrooge’s eye sockets. Then the inky blackness turned into evil shadow with red eyes and came out Scrooge while Scrooge body lies on the floor unconscious. But the shadows were wrapped around his eyes and chest and his eyes was fully white. The kids looked in horror and Magica looked surprised and squeal in happiness.

Poe - “Hello Magica. Missed me?”

Magica - *happy* “Oh Poe! My dear brother of mine! I say, how long has it been since we see each other?”

Poe - “It's been 15 years since you and Scrooge fought. He thought he killed me when we were battling. But he didn’t destroy my shadow form.”

Magica - “Oh yes, I do recall that day. He also imprisons me in the dime but now I am back!”

Poe - “Yes, but once again, you have been defeated by Scrooge and his so call "family".”

Magica - *ashamed* “I know. Now I have to do my magic by square one.”

Poe - “Don't worry today is Friday the 13th and once I see that full moon, Scrooge's body will be my new vessel and his soul will go in the amulet. Isn’t that right Scroogey?”

Poe used the shadows to pick up Scrooge’s body and made his head nodded yes. Both Poe and Magica laughed at that.

Magica - “Oh I love it when you always make shadow puppets. They were so funny! Especially when you use them to control people.”

Poe - “I know. I manage to get Scrooge to buy my amulet by pretending to be a mystery hooded seller in that Swap Meet. It was so easy to trick him into buying it!”

Magica - “Well you better get going cause the moon is coming out soon. Not only you would get Scrooge’s body, but I would have his number 1 dime to restore my magic!”

Poe - “Exactly! I’ll see you soon.”

Poe “hanged up” the Crystal ball and went back inside Scrooge’s body and left the room. The kids were horrified on what they just witness and got out the air vent.

Louie - “We need to think of something fast!”

Huey - “Well he said that if he sees the full moon, Scrooge’s soul goes inside the amulet. The only way it won’t happen if he doesn’t see the moon *gasps* I got an idea!

()()()()()()()()

“Scrooge” was standing in front the house looking at the moon. It was halfway full, and “Scrooge” did an evil smirk knowing the time is almost here. Then Dewey came out:

Dewey - “Hey Uncle Scrooge! I just found a rare red heart diamond in the backward?”

“Scrooge” - “A rare diamond you say?”

 

Dewey - “Yeah it's really cool!”

“Scrooge” - “Hmm... *but shook his head* Ah beat it kid! Why don’t you go solve a mystery or something?”

Dewey - “Okay here’s one: what would you do if somebody blindfolded and pounce on you

“Scrooge” - *confused* “What?” 

Dewey - *shouting* “Okay now!”

Webby jumped on “Scrooge’s shoulders and covered Scrooge’s eyes with a white towel. “Scrooge” was moving around blindly trying to get the towel and Webby off him and the boys try to get the amulet off Scrooge.

“Scrooge” - *struggling* “Get off me you brat!”

Louie - *irritated* “Webby keep him still!”

Webby - *irritated* “Well...He keeps...On moving!”

“Scrooge” - *angry* “I said GET OFF!!”

He pushed Webby down and the boys away. He walked to Webby and his eyes was now glowing red and had an evil look on his face. 

“Scrooge” - “I should have done this before!”

He raised his cane up to hit her, and Webby closed her eyes in fear. But she didn’t feel they can strike her, and when she opened her eyes she saw Donald in front of her, struggling to keep the cane from hitting her by holding it tightly. “Scrooge” was even more irritated.

Donald - *struggling* “Uncle Scrooge! What are...you are doing?!”

Huey - “Uncle Donald! That’s not Scrooge!”

Louie - “He’s possessed by that amulet!”

Donald - *confused* “What?”

Donald sees the amulet and “Scrooge’s eyes glowed red and had an evil smiled on his face. Donald suddenly remembered who that is.

Donald - *fearfully* “Oh no!”

Scrooge pushes Donald away with his cane and then “Scrooge” snapped his fingers and shadow whips appeared tying up the boys, Webby and Donald. They were struggling to break out, but they were too strong.

“Scrooge” - “Well look at that, my powers are forming. Although it would take some time for my powers to appear in my new vessel. And guess what? The moon is nearly full and you all can witness me gaining my new body and you can saw bye bye to your precious Uncle Scrooge when his soul goes into this amulet!”

He turned around to look at the moon and smiled evilly believing that he has won. The others were struggling to break free and Donald was trying to break free. 

Donald - “GET OUT OF MY UNCLE’S BODY!”

“Scrooge” - “Finders keepers!”

He saw the moon was almost full and he let out a scream, was freed from the shadows grip and tackled “Scrooge” on the ground. The kids gasp in shocked.

Donald - “I already lost my Uncle Scrooge before, I’m not letting you take him away from me!”

“Scrooge” pushes Donald off him and walked up to him, putting his cane under Donald’s chin.

“Scrooge” - “You can’t do anything. I’ll already defeated your pathetic family. There’s no one left to defeat me and you’re not strong enough to beat me!”

“Actually, there is!”

Confused, “Scrooge” looked up and Mrs. Beakley punched him in his face. It caused the shadow whips to free the kids. 

Mrs. Beakley - “I knew you would come back and try to do something like this Poe! That’s why I pretended to be knocked out and wait for the perfect time to strike!

Mrs. Beakley then hold on to “Scrooge” in a tight gripped and he was struggling to get free and she even covered his eyes. 

Mrs. Beakley - “Donald! Now!”

Donald then ripped the amulet off Scrooge’s neck and threw it as hard as he can which landed on a Raven’s neck and the Raven looked at the full moon. The amulet glowed, and it caused Poe’s shadow form to leave Scrooge’s body and went inside the Raven’s body instead. When Poe opened his eyes, he saw that he was now a Raven.

Poe - “You stuck me inside a Raven?! Ohhh I’ll will now plot my revenge on you jerks!”

Poe then flew away to Magica and the kids and Donald cheered that they defeated Poe. Mrs. Beakley smiled, but then she noticed Scrooge was limped and wasn’t moving. Worried, she touches his forehead and realized it was burning up. 

Mrs. Beakley - *concerned* “I think we should stop cheering now. Mr. McDuck is burning up with a fever!”

They quickly stopped and ran up to Scrooge and saw how drained, pale and sick he looked. Donald felt Scrooge’s forehead and Mrs. Beakley was right: Scrooge was burning up with a fever.

Huey - “He doesn’t look too good!”

Donald - “We need to take him to bed now!

()()()()()()()()

“...Is he...okay?”

“Don’t know…. he...high fever…”

“Look! I... waking up!”

Scrooge opened his eyes halfway and felt ill and drained. Like his body was basically a punching bag. He saw that he was in his bedroom in bed with his pajamas on. Then he saw that his family and Mrs. Beakley was at his bedside happy that he was awake. 

Donald - “How are you feeling Uncle Scrooge?”

Scrooge - *weakly* “Drained...What the heck happened?”

Huey - “That amulet you bought had Magica’s evil brother Poe inside of it.”

Those words made Scrooge eyes widen shocked. Normally hearing something like this would have made him jump in shock but he felt so weak and tired that widen his eyes is the only thing he can do. 

Scrooge - “Poe? I haven’t seen him since the battle with Magica 15 years ago.”

Webby - “But don’t worry we managed to free you from his shadowy grasp by kicking his shadowy butt!”

Louie - “Plus he’s in a Raven’s body now.”

Dewey - “And won’t cause much trouble now.”

Scrooge - “That’s good” *coughs*

Mrs. Beakley - “Unfortunately side effect of after being possessed is a high fever and being weak. Luckily for you, you should feel better in a few days.”

Scrooge - *weakly* “That’s...Good…”

Mrs. Beakley - “Well come on along, Mr. McDuck need his rest.”

They leave the room to let Scrooge recovered from being possessed by Poe. Half an hour early, he woke up feeling a little better but felt his forehead wet yet cooled down. He took the rag towel and saw it was a sailor rag towel design and remembered it was Donald’s. Scrooge realized that Donald put the rag on his forehead while he slept to cool down his fever. He looked at his nightstand and saw some liquid medicine, an envelope, and a present. He first saw the envelope, opened it and it was a get-well card made by the boys and left him three dollars in there. Scrooge smiled and when he opened the present, he saw it was Webby’s homemade amulet she made earlier, but it was all fixed up. 

This touched Scrooge’s heart because how his family still cared and loved him. He hasn’t felt this complete since Della. He puts on the homemade amulet, drank the medicine, put the rag towel back on his forehead, and fell asleep so he can recover from his fever. For the first time in 10 years, he felt like the missing piece of his heart came back, but it was better than ever because he finally got the thing he wanted:

His family back. 

Hope you all like it!


End file.
